kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion:Birth by Sleep (Fin secrète)
Donc, traduction de l'histoire Corrigez-moi au besoin. avril 7, 2010 à 03:36 (UTC) ---- Partie 1 Picking up where "The Gathering" left off, the three Keyblade knights, Terra, Aqua and Ven are approached by an old man, Master Xehanort, and his apprentice, Vanitas. Reprenant les évènements de la fin secrète de Kingdom Hearts II, les trois porteurs de la Keyblade, Terra, Aqua et Ventus, sont approchés par un vieil homme, Maître Xehanort, et son apprenti Vanitas. Partie 2 The two are charged by Terra, and Xehanort responds by shifting the earth beneath them to create a rising plateau that carries Terra above the rest. Xehanort then lifts the ground beneath himself as well, creating a cliff much higher than the surrounding terrain. It becomes immediately apparent that Xehanort and Vanitas have immense power. While Vanitas strikes Terra with Thunder, and is immediately pursued by Aqua and Ventus, Terra chases after Xehanort, who creates a Keyblade cyclone to aid Vanitas against Aqua and Ventus. Terra fonce vers les deux antagonistes, et Xehanort crée un plateau qui (Et puis j'hésite...) Lorsque Vanitas utilise le sort Foudre envers Terra, il est poursuivi par Aqua et Ventus ; Terra chasse Xehanort, qui crée un cyclone de Keyblades pour aider Vanitas à se battre contre Aqua et Ventus. Partie 3 Vanitas chases and battles Aqua and Ventus on the cyclone, and neither are able to overcome him. Noticing that Terra is getting closer to Xehanort, Vanitas directs the cyclone towards Terra, knocking him off the cliff. Aqua and Ventus watch in horror, and Aqua is hit by the cyclone, crashing to the ground, obliterating her helmet completely. Ventus comes to her aid as she unleashes Reflect magic on Terra to protect him from the cyclone. The spell protects him from the cyclone until the he is pushed up to where Xehanort is, at which point it explodes, blasting the cyclone to pieces. Terra is dropped to where Xehanort is. Terra briefly duels Xehanort until the old man freezes his left arm. Ventus attempts to attack Xehanort from behind, but Xehanort teleports himself behind Ven and grabs him by the helmet, beginning to crush it. Terra stumbles forward, probably in an attempt to help Ven, until Vanitas and the Keyblade cyclone inexplicably reappear below Terra's feet, hurling him off the cliff as countless keyblades batter his body. Xehanort and Vanitas stand at the top of the cliff, still holding Ven, presumeably so Aqua could see him. When she does, Xehanort first burns and then freezes Ventus. As Aqua looks on in horror, Xehanort throws him off the cliff, and his keyblade shatters on a rock. Aqua catches his body and he is revealed to have a striking resemblance to Roxas. Though frozen, he moves his eyes to indicate that he is still alive. Vanitas pourchasse Aqua et Ventus en montant sur le cyclone des Keyblades, et ni Aqua ni Ventus ne peut le (surprendre ??). Remarquant que Terra rapproche Xehanort, Vanitas détourne le cyclone de Keyblades envers Xehanort, le poussant de la falaise. Aqua et Ventus sont horrifiés par ce qui vient d'arriver ; Aqua est frappée par le cyclone et elle tombe par terre, son casque cassé. Ventus lui vient en aide tant qu'elle utilise le sort Miroir envers Terra pour le protéger du cyclone. Partie 4 Xehanort's Keyblade is changed into a purple and blue ball of flame-like energy, which he shoots upwards to part the gathering dark clouds, revealing what appears to be Kingdom Hearts by means unexplained. Terra, barely able to stand, tears off what remains of his helmet to look up at Kingdom Hearts and begins to succumb to the darkness, shown by his eyes turning yellow. The video ends with Mickey Mouse, wearing similar garments to Sora's outfit from Kingdom Hearts II, looking at Kingdom Hearts in the same area but from a distance, holding the Star Seeker Keyblade and on the verge of stepping in. Acquisition *For Beginner Mode the video is not available; *For Standard Mode you must complete the Jiminy's Journal and all Gummi Missions; *For Proud Mode you need to complete the game and defeat the Lingering Sentiment; *For Critical Mode you need the Gold Crown. Commentary by Nomura Tetsuya Nomura, the head storyline designer for the Kingdom Hearts series, originally gave very few details about the secret ending. Originally, the only information he disclosed was that all the characters in the video were new to the series, despite any physical resemblances. The time and place of the video were all left ambiguous as well. However, Nomura stated in a Famitsu interview that this video is the non-playable ending of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, and that the game might take place ten years before the first Kingdom Hearts game. In a May 2007 interview dubbed the "Scenario Mysteries Interview", Nomura revealed more insights into the video and its implications for the series. He confirmed the names of Aqua and Ven and introduced the name of the third Keyblade knight, Terra; however, he also stated that Ven was only a nickname for the young male knight, and that the full name is "a little bit longer" (his full name was revealed to be Ventus). Nomura had this to say of Ven's resemblance to Roxas: He also gave no details regarding the change in color of Terra's eyes from blue to yellow, saying "I think everyone's imaginations are pretty capable so please try and anticipate a lot of things." His final comments regarding the three warriors' names were that the names of Sora, Riku, and Kairi are meant to signify Sky, Land, and Sea, while the names of Ven, Terra, and Aqua represent three different properties of the world: Wind, Earth, and Water. VF